Rice Balls
by Aquos35
Summary: This was the first time they met. That year was the 6th of June X776, also known as Jellal's birthday. Sensei has a daughter?/Yes, her name is Lucy Heartfillia. Might be a multi-chaptered story if it is demanded.


This fic might not follow the time events. Jellal was never captured and came to the 'Tower of Heaven'. But maybe a special number in the Fairy Tail universe will continue to exist here...

No! I simply refuse the fact that they are OOC! They are children for fuck sake! Jellal was a nice boy before he was 'possessed'. Lucy is always nice isn't she? And this is not an AU, mind you.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Remember Jellal, mastering magic takes time. You just have to be patient and continue training."

"But Layla-sensei, I have trained for two years with no avail! Not even a spark of magic could I send for!" A young Jellal retorted with frustration clearly evident in his face.

"Like what I said, it takes time. Like my daughter for example, it took her three whole years for her to master her magic."

"Eh?" Now this is certainly new. Jellal Fernandes never heard of his sensei's daughter. Matter of fact, all he knew about his sensei was that his late father appointed her to teach him magic. After his parents died a few years ago in a fire incident, he only has sensei (though she always left after teaching him) and some of the loyal servants left. Yes, his father was actually very rich; and with his death, sensei has to teach him on accounting too. Despite that, his sensei never complained; and he was certainly grateful for that. He was sure that people thought that he was a hard-headed boy. "C'est la vie," she often said. "Nobody is perfect, not even myself. Don't feel bad for yourself."

"Sensei has a daughter?" he asked. This was a chance to find out more about sensei!

"Yes, her name is Lucy Heartfillia; do you want to meet her someday?" She didn't really need to guess on his answer.

"Of course, I would love to!"

"Alright, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

His sensei left soon after. A piece of memory suddenly came back into his mind. "Wait, did she say Lucy Heartfillia? Is it her family name?" He thought out loud. "I'll make sure I research that."

He went to the library as soon as he entered his mansion. Cedric, his trusted butler, escorted him.

"Is there something you wanted to search, young sir?" Cedric asked politely.

"A book on the Heartfillia's," a curt answer.

"Ah, its in the history section, 3rd column to the left."

"There it is!" his eyes gleamed with happiness. He quickly took out the surprisingly thin book which has five pages at least.

'It has only two pages...' he thought bitterly. He opened the book nevertheless.

_'The Heartfillia's were a family who originated from the principality of Veronica. They came to Magnolia at c. X695. Rudy Heartfillia, head of the Magic Council, got married to May Curtis soon after. They had one child, Jude Heartfillia, who was born at X744. Rudy Heartfillia died a year later on the 7th of January. May died at the same year on the 7th of February. Jude Heartfillia married to an unknown woman on the 7th of May X765. Nothing else is known about the Heartfillia family.'_ It read.

"Sensei is an unknown woman? How disrespectful! And what is with the date? They all died at the 7th day? What a coincidence that today is the 5th of June X776! That means it's two days short!" He exclaimed, sarcasm was hinted in his voice.

"Ah yes, isn't tomorrow your eleventh birthday?"

"It's good to see you remembered..."

* * *

The Next Day

"Welcome Sensei!" Jellal was thoroughly excited. This was the day when Sensei was supposed to bring her daughter. Did he mention that was his birthday too? Everything related to yesterday was long forgotten.

"Hello Jellal-kun, happy birthday to you." Layla gave him a quick embrace.

"Thank you, Layla-sensei!" he hugged back, before noticing a shy blonde behind her.

"This is my nine-year old daughter, Lucy. Lucy, this is Jellal."

"Um—hello." The blonde muttered shyly. Jellal found this a bit amusing as he never seen such a type.

"Hello! My name is Jellal!" He replied. This was the first time that he had interacted with someone besides the mansion staff and of course, his sensei. But it somehow felt very—natural, and he's enjoying this.

"Mommy told me that today is y-your birthday, s-so I m-made a..." she paused for a while, it was quite obvious that this was also her first time interacting with a stranger. "I made a gift for you!" She finished quickly while holding a small, velvet box.

"Really? Thank you!" This wasn't the first time that he got gifts, but this WAS the first time he received something from someone his age; and he must admit that it felt good.

"This is my gift to you, Jellal-kun." Layla added, revealing an equally small, golden box.

Surprise overtook him. Layla-sensei never gave him wrapped presents. Usually her gifts were some tips on hand to hand combat, or showing him to some beautiful places (he remembered the waterfall that she showed him on his ninth birthday).

"T-thank you, Layla-sensei." he said slowly.

He got a warm smile in return.

"The party is ready!" Cedric said cheerfully and ushered the them to the dining table.

* * *

The party wasn't really special. The only ones there were Jellal, Lucy, Layla, Cedric and of course, the rest of the staff. It wasn't that much, but for Jellal, it felt like a family. The first one served was a plate of rice with some tender, golden-brownish chicken breast. They were also served with cup of vanilla ice-cream. And of course, a very big cake to end this splendid meal.

Jellal can't help but notice Lucy while they were enjoying their meals. The way she tried to handle the utensils in a somewhat lady-like manner, the way she drank her tea, the way she ate her ice-cream, and the way she looked.

'She's just like sensei,' he thought. 'Such a beauty indeed.'

"...a wish!"

"Huh?"

"I said, make a wish!" Layla demanded. "We're about to cut the cake! Blow the candles and make a wish first."

The candles were already lit. Jellal stared at them or a moment; before giving them a huff.

* * *

"Ah... that was really enjoyable! I'm stuffed now!" he exclaimed. Finishing a whole layer of cake was really making his stomach full (wasn't it already?).

"Same here!" Lucy gave a sheepish grin. 'She's cute,' he thought. A small blush crept in his face.

"Eh, Jellal! Your face is all red! Are you sick?" Lucy came closer to him, trying to inspect everything. Her lips were dangerously close to his. His face turned even brighter.

"Ahem..." Layla gave a short cough. "You do not want to be doing 'that' in here don't you?"

Jellal's face couldn't get even redder while Lucy feign innocence. "Um, what does doing 'that means?" She asked.

Cedric whispered in her ears,"It meant that you are going to make him open the presents now..."

Lucy's face brightened instantly. "Of course mother! We will be doing 'that' right now!"

Jellal swore that he was going to faint from embarrassment; Layla swore that she was going to kill Jellal right now.

"Enough Lucy, we will be going home now." her mother demanded. "But ma, let us do 'that' first will you?" Lucy pouted.

"No!" Layla gave a curt answer. Lucy swore that her mother was getting Jellal's illness too. Her face was getting redder for unicorn's sake! And did Jellal fainted just now?

* * *

Jellal came to his room immediately after the guests have left. His face couldn't get even redder. It seemed that sensei misunderstood him to be doing 'that'. And what did Cedric told to Lucy anyway?

'Oh well, I better start opening my presents...' he thought. The golden box was the first one to be opened. He stared at the thing inside, it was a gigantic book about...magic? It was heavy, but Jellal managed to carry it into his table. He'll make sure to read it later. Now, for the velvet box...

His face brightened up. It was stuffed with a dozen of rice balls in different sizes. He noticed that Lucy had decorated the rice balls with faces made out of seaweed.

He took one and munched it while staring at his window. A silhouette was seen in the dimming sky. He took another rice ball.

He must admit, it tasted delicious.

'Lucy Heartfillia,' he tried. He shook his head. 'No, it doesn't sound good. How about Lucy Fernandes? Ah! Now that's so much better!'

He swore that one day, he would make her a Fernandes.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! If you want a multi-chapter story, then tell it in the reviews! I would probably make one when there are enough reviews demanding a multi-chapter story. Anyway, stalk me on facebook for more information. My name is Aquos Thirty-five. Let's be friends!

Flames are welcome! The author would prefer a normal review though...

Tell me if I wrote the Japanese honorifics wrongly. I am well aware that dono is used in the old times.


End file.
